¿Amor Platónico?
by Tsukisaku
Summary: Tan sólo le basto escucharlo cantar, para enamorarse perdidamente de aquel desconocido. ¿Y qué pasa si no lo es? ¿Y si es el hermano de su mejor amigo?... Itasaku xD AU. entren y lean xD EPÍLOGO-UP.


**¡Hola queridos lectores! Aquí les traigo un nuevo proyecto. Tenía muchas ganas de escribir un Itasaku… y tras la insistencia de algunas de mis amigas. He aquí el prólogo. Espero que les guste.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ya saben… son de Masashi Kishimoto…**

**Aclaraciones: Ninguna fuerte… por ahora… **

**Es un UA, así que tendrá un poco de Ooc.**

**¿Amor Platónico?**

**By Tsukisaku**

**PRÓLOGO**

**.**

Hacia una linda mañana, el cielo estaba lindo y despejado. A pesar de ser tan sólo las siete de la mañana. Una joven de cabellos rosados ya se movía de un lado a otro de su habitación.

¿El motivo?

Bueno… hoy era su primer día de clases, en su quinto semestre de la preparatoria. Tan sólo estaba a un año de terminar y asistir a la universidad.

¿Su Nombre?

Sakura Haruno. Una adolescente muy hermosa en toda la extensión de la palabra de diecisiete años. Poseedora de unos cabellos rosados muy exóticos, ojos color jade, piel blanca y suave, cuerpo bien proporcionado y una estatura regular. Pero además; alegre, inteligente; con un carácter un tanto explosivo y una súper fuerza. Amante de la música al ciento por ciento y de la literatura.

Hija de Amy y Fujitaka Haruno. Este último, es dueño de una disquera muy reconocida. Vive en una hermosa casa; no le hace falta nada, aparentemente… a excepción del amor.

Su vida amorosa es, en un solo término: Patética. Nunca ha tenido un novio. Ya que desde que tenia doce años de edad. Se enamoró perdidamente de uno de sus mejores amigos: Sasuke Uchiha. Sólo que él jamás le ha demostrado algo que no fuese amistad. Y ella no deseaba perder su amistad con el chico.

Así que concentro todas sus energías en la música. Componiendo y tocando la guitarra. Hasta que un día; en un local, llamado Rakuen… escuchó a un grupo que llamó toda su atención. Estaba conformado por cinco chicos… y aunque no había podido verles la cara, debido a que llevaban un antifaz. Su música la había hipnotizado… en especial el vocalista principal. Un chico alto y de cabellos negros. A pesar de que no lo conocía, se sentía sumamente atraída por él. A partir de esa noche… regresó a verlos cada semana.

Cada que observaba al chico misterioso, sentía miles de mariposas en el estomago… llegando así a convertirse en su amor platónico.

—¿Dónde esta la estúpida corbata? —se preguntaba mientras buscaba en su armario. Después de unos segundos, pudo localizarla. La alzó un poco y se la coloco para anudarla; en tanto se veía en su gran espejo.

Vestía una blusa blanca de manga corta, una falda tableada marino con líneas rojas que le llegaba arriba de la rodilla, un suéter marino con la insignia de la escuela, su corbata roja; y unos zapatos negros.

—¿Sakura estás lista? —le preguntaron del otro lado de la puerta.

—¡Ahora voy! —gritó, mientras tomaba sus cosas. Abrió la puerta y se topó con su prima. Quien recientemente se acababa de mudar a su casa; debido a que sus padres estaban de viaje. Sakumi Haruno; una chica de estatura mediana, tez blanca, ojos verde esmeralda; cabello castaño claro, a la altura de los hombros. Muy linda.

Ambas se apresuraron a la planta baja, se despidieron de la señora Haruno y se encaminaron al colegio. Sakura asistía al Instituto Hoja de Fuego; el cual por cierto, quedaba a seis calles de su casa. El IHF; estaba dividido en dos partes: Preparatoria y Universidad. Ambos recintos poseían; un gran edificio donde eran impartidas las clases, cafetería, biblioteca, gimnasio, canchas al aire libre y un gran jardín. Tan sólo los dividía una reja de alambre no muy alta.

Las jóvenes Haruno se encontraban a una calle, cuando una de ellas escuchó que alguien la llamaba.

—¡Sakura-Chan! —gritó un rubio muy guapo. Alto, ojos azules, buen cuerpo, linda sonrisa y exceso de hiperactividad.

—¡Hola Naruto! —lo saludó esbozando una sonrisa—. ¿Recuerdas a mi prima Sakumi? —el chico la observó un largo rato.

—No… ¿La conozco? —preguntó confundido.

—Nos conocimos hace como diez años —comentó la aludida.

—¿A sí?... ¡Pues mucho gusto! —exclamó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Estudiaras con nosotros?

—Si.

—¿Y dónde vives?

—Con mis tíos, hasta que mis padres regresen de viaje.

—Así es… ahora ella vive en mi casa —añadió Sakura—. Pero démonos prisa que se hace tarde —y los tres prosiguieron con su camino.

Justo estaban por llegar a la entrada principal; cuando notaron como un lujoso automóvil se estacionaba frente al Instituto, de donde bajaron dos chicos sumamente apuestos.

Uno de ellos alto, de tez blanca, ojos negros y profundos, cabello azabache largo y atado en una coleta; unas ojeras se marcaban en su bello rostro, un cuerpo perfecto y firme. Un joven bastante serio y misterioso de veinte años… llamado Itachi Uchiha.

A su lado; un joven de diecisiete años. Un poco más bajo que su hermano, tez blanca, ojos negros, cabello azabache, con un corte rebelde y corto. Un chico muy frío pero inteligente… llamado Sasuke Uchiha.

El Uchiha menor se acercó a paso lento a sus amigos; en tanto su hermano mayor, se adentraba en la universidad.

—¡Teme! —chilló el rubio, mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros a su amigo.

—Dobe —murmuró Sasuke rodando los ojos.

—Hola Sasuke —saludó amablemente la Haruno.

—Hola —contestó inexpresivamente el chico.

—¿Recuerdas a mi prima Sakumi? —le preguntó señalando a la susodicha. Sasuke la miró y parecía meditar.

—Creo que si… vino aquí hace como nueve ó diez años ¿No? —comentó sin dejar de observar a la joven de cabellos castaños.

—Así es… Es un gusto volver a verte Sasuke —le dijo la chica con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Será mejor apurarnos —intervino Sakura nuevamente. Mientras caminaban; las chicas conversaban un poco alejadas de los chicos.

—Oye… Sasuke esta guapísimo —comentó Sakumi Haruno. La joven de cabellos rosados frunció el ceño.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó de mala manera. Sabía que no debía molestarse; pero no podía evitarlo, pues a pesar de que trataba de eliminar sus sentimientos por Sasuke, aún no lo lograba del todo.

—¿Y a quién no? ¿Me vas a negar que a ti no te gusta? —conocía muy bien a su prima… y sabía que ella tampoco se resistiría a alguien como el Uchiha menor.

—¡Claro que no! Sasuke es sólo mi amigo —contestó con cierto toque de amargura.

—No te creo; a mí no puedes mentirme —insistió.

—¡Que no! —soltó un gran suspiro—. A mi me gusta alguien más.

—Ya… el chico misterioso ¿No? —la joven de ojos esmeralda, rodó los ojos—. ¿Cómo puede gustarte un completo desconocido?

—Para mí no lo es; Aún que no conozca su aspecto físico… se que es hermoso. Su voz es tan linda y melodiosa; que me lleva a otro mundo —comentó con cierto toque de ilusión y felicidad en la voz.

—Hola chicas —saludó una rubia de ojos azules que recién llegaba. Ino Yamanaka; otra de las mejores amigas de Sakura—. ¿Cómo están? —preguntó, ya que ella era la única que se había enterado de la llegada de la prima de la Haruno.

—Bien —contestaron al unísono. Las tres entraron a su nueva aula y tomaron asiento. Aún faltaban algunos alumnos; pero casi todo estaba lleno.

—o—

Mientras tanto en el edificio al otro lado de la cerca. Un azabache caminaba en dirección de su nueva aula. Itachi no es el tipo de chico que hace amistades por doquier. Más bien es un joven, reservado. Estudia el segundo año en la carrera de Administración Empresarial, con algunos extracurriculares de música. La verdad es que, aunque su padre deseaba que el tomará el mando de las empresas Uchiha… él desea otra cosa de su vida. Le gustan los negocios; pero realmente no tanto, como para pasarse toda la vida detrás de un escritorio.

Tras mucho discutirlo con su padre. Fugaku decidió dejar que su primogénito tomara algunos cursos de música; con la condición de que terminará una carrera "digna" como el lo decía. Además de hacerlo prometer, que se haría cargo de la empresa, en conjunto de su hermano menor Sasuke. Así ninguno de los dos se sentiría absorbido por los negocios.

—¡Buenos días! —lo saludó un chico alto de cabellos rubios, atados en una coleta alta con un mecho cayendo sobre su rostro y ojos azules. Estaba sentado sobre el escritorio, con otros tres chicos parados a un lado de él.

Uno era de estatura media, cabellos rojos alborotados, ojos color miel, tez blanca, buen cuerpo y con una cara de niño tierno mezclada con indiferencia; de nombre Sasori No Akasuna.

Otro de ellos es alto, de ojos negros, cabello azul marino, y unos rasgos que lo hacían similar a un tiburón; llamado Kisame Hoshigaki.

Y el último, poseía un semblante muy serio. No muy alto, tez blanca, cabello naranja, ojos grises y algunas perforaciones en las orejas y una en el labio; llamado Pain.

—Hmph —bufó mientras dejaba caer sus cosas sobre su asiento.

—¿Nos reuniremos hoy? —preguntó el rubio, de nombre Deidara.

—A las seis —aseguró el joven de cabellos naranjas.

Los cinco chicos formaban un grupo bastante cerrado. No eran muy sociables; ya que todas las personas les tenían miedo. Ellos no eran malas personas, ni nada por el estilo. Pero todos los estudiantes creían que si lo eran; tan sólo por que los veían serios e intimidantes.

Hasta corrían rumores de que ellos eran unos maleantes de mala muerte, que golpeaban deliberadamente a las personas y todo tipo de mentiras. Realmente a ninguno de ellos les interesaba; tan sólo se enfocaban en cumplir su cometido.

**—****o****—****o****—****o****—**

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Bien, como muchos sanben, fanfiction ha estado aplicando las normas de manera un tanto rigida y explicita. Así que como a mí ya me ha borrado varios fics por "contenido no apto para menores" me he visto en la necesidad de mudarme a mi blog. Siento si les ocasiona problemas, pero realmente ya no pienso quedarme aquí, para que me sigan borrando mis fics. **

**Si aún les interesa leer, pues con todo gusto pueden ir a mi blog. Los datos en mi perfil.**

**Cuidense y nos estamos leyendo.**

**—Tsukisaku—**


End file.
